One major problem with owning dogs or cats is that their paws tend to carry dirt and mud into one's home. In order to prevent dirt and mud from being tracked through one's home, the animal's paws must be cleaned before permitting the animal to enter the home. A current method of cleaning an animal's paws includes manually washing each paw by hand with water and a towel.
A low cost paw cleaning device capable of passively cleaning an animal's paws before the animal is allowed to enter one's home is desired.